


The Orange In The Snow

by Listeningtothedark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Character Death, Depressed Dean, Depressed Sam, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Murder, Older Gabriel, Older Man/Younger Man, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listeningtothedark/pseuds/Listeningtothedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you’re six months old doctors say babies can’t remember much or anything at all. At first Sam thought it was a dream, a nightmare. He kept seeing yellow eyes. John Winchester said that before Sam’s mother died he was an easy baby. Dean would tell him that when Sam started crying in the middle of the night John would just cry with him. He would drink and cry with him. Dean would be the one carrying Sam and shushing him to sleep. It was a sad story. Dean was only four years old then. There was this one night when Dean was sick and couldn’t do much. Sam woke up crying again. Dean being the big brother started to get up. John just told him to go back to sleep. He carried Sam, he was slightly drunk. He tried talking to him, tried telling him stories about his mother. Sam wouldn't quiet down. Dean couldn’t go back to sleep. Then he heard his father crying along with Sam. He was quieter than Sam, but Dean knew his father's cries to well.<br/>“Me too Sam.” he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epiloge

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I suck at Summaries. I hope you enjoy the story, I do want to point out that I am horrible at grammar and punctuation. I want to apologize in advance for that. Sam is depressed and has anxiety and dean has anxiety as well. If I get anything wrong about the anxiety disorder please feel free to correct me in the comments, I will change it. I do have slight anxiety and I have family members who have anxiety so I do get my information from them. Please be nice in the comments.

When you’re six months old doctors say babies can’t remember much or anything at all. At first Sam thought it was a dream, a nightmare. He kept seeing yellow eyes. John Winchester said that before Sam’s mother died he was an easy baby. He wouldn’t cry and he wasn’t fussy. Dean would tell him that when Sam started crying in the middle of the night John would just cry with him. He would drink and cry with him. Dean would be the one carrying Sam and shushing him to sleep. It was a sad story. Dean was only four years old then. There was this one night when Dean was sick and was on bed rest.  Sam woke up crying again. Dean being the big brother started to get up. John just told him to go back to sleep. He carried Sam, he was slightly drunk. He tried talking to him, tried telling him stories about his mother. Sam wouldn't quiet down. Dean couldn’t go back to sleep. Then he heard his father crying along with Sam. He was quieter than Sam, but Dean knew his father's cries to well.

“Me too Sam.” he said.

“I miss her too.” Sam didn’t stop crying. He eventually went to sleep around sunrise.

* * *

 

No one really knew why Sam would cry. Everyone guessed it was because his mother died. Mary Winchester was a mother everyone wished they had. She was sweet, caring, loving. She loved her boys more than anything. She always made sure her boys were alright.

* * *

 

Sam was sleeping in his crib. The man with the yellow eyes couldn’t help himself. He promised he’d wait until Sam was older, but he just couldn’t help it. He snuck into the Winchester house that night. He was excited. He went into his nursery ready to take him and go. He felt wrong, just taking this child and leaving. He wanted to have fun first. He walked around Sam’s nursery making sure to make enough noise. He wanted to wake Mary up. She did, she woke up and went to his room. She was prepared to give Dean a lecture about sneaking into his brother’s room, but when she got there she didn’t see anybody. She was ready to leave when the man put a hand over her mouth. The man underestimated Mary. She wasn’t weak, she was able to get out of his grip, but he was quick and knocked her out. He tied her up and covered her mouth with duct tape. He wanted to make sure she wouldn’t scream. Even though, he liked to hear his victims screaming he couldn’t have Mary scream, not yet anyway. He cut her up. The whole thing was disgusting. He had fun for a while and was ready to take Sam, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t leave her like this. He waited until she woke up. He wanted to hear her scream. He needed to hear her scream. Mary woke up confused. Her whole body ached. She looked around and saw a man next to Sammy’s crib. All her memories came rushing back. The man with the yellow eyes crouched down next to her and ripped the duct tape off of her face. She screamed. That was his cue. He took out a lighter and made sure she caught on fire. Her robe caught on fire. She screamed louder. The man was too busy enjoying the scene, he was taken back when John came running in.

He had heard the screaming and immediately got up to check out what was wrong. He hoped she screamed because of something silly like a spider or something. Things people normally scream for. His heart was racing because Mary screamed. Mary wouldn’t scream when she knew Sammy was sleeping. Mary wouldn’t even scream if she saw a ghost. She doesn’t even scream when she’s scared. She’s a strong woman. Mary screamed because she needed to.

The scene was horrific. He looked into Mary’s eyes and knew what she was saying, no words needed. Her eyes were screaming “Save Sam!” They were pleading “Don’t worry about me and save Sam!” That’s what John did. He ran to the man and he punched him in the face. The man lets go of Sam, but John was quick and grabbed Sam _. FUCK_ He knew he took it too far. You saw the regret in the man’s eyes. He had too much fun. He had planned it; it had to go as planned. He was a dumbass. He messed up the plan. All he wanted was to raise Sam as his own, to teach him everything he knows. He needed to leave the scene now. He ran to the window and jumped. It was only the second floor.

* * *

 

The Winchester’s had nowhere to go. Mary’s parents offered them a place in their home. John turned down the offer and ended up in a motel room. The owner of this small motel was good friends with Mary. John was working as a mechanic then. When his boss learned about what happened he gave him a month off. Anyone who knew about what happened pitied the remaining Winchester’s. Dean understood everything extremely well for a four-year-old. He understood that his mother was dead. He understood that she hadn’t died of natural causes and that she had died because she was murdered. He understood that his father was helpless. The only thing he really cared about was Sammy. He knew he was the one who had to take care of him. When John went back to work, Dean had to go back to school. At work, nobody talked about Mary. John made it very clear that no one was to talk about his dead wife. He knew everyone did it behind his back. He didn’t get sad when people talked about Mary. He got distracted. Mary’s death sparked something inside of him. He became obsessed with her. He could hear her screaming at him. She screamed at him for failing her and for letting her die. She kept screaming at him to catch her killer and that’s what John did. He dedicated the rest of his life to catching her murder.

* * *

 

By the time Dean was nine, he was living with a man named Bobby, a woman named Ellen and a baby girl named Jo. After leaving the motel, John ran away with the boys. He ended up in Sioux Falls, South Dakota where he met the Singer family. He quickly became friends with a man named Bobby and got a job at Bobby’s auto shop. John just needed to get away. Mary was everywhere. She was haunting his mind. He figured if he looked for her killer she would leave his mind. He couldn’t take it anymore. On the outside, he was just a normal single dad, but on the inside he was going crazy trying to find out who killed his wife. John quickly found a house for rent close to Bobby’s shop. John would ask for vacation days once a month

“I’m going to visit Mary’s grave with the boys.” He would say.

The sad thing was that Bobby believed him. He wasn’t a fool and everyone knew that. Somehow John Winchester managed to fool him. The truth was John left Dean in charge of Sam for about three to four days. He wouldn’t send them to school. It was very rare that John forgot to feed his kids, but it happened sometimes. Dean did everything to keep Sam healthy. Sam had gotten sick and Dean didn’t know what to do. Sam was burning up and the fever didn’t seem like it was going down anytime soon. Dad was gone and all Dean could think of was call Bobby.

“I need help Bobby!”

“What’s wrong boy?”

“ It’s Sam! He’s burning up!”

“Where’s your dad?”

“He’s gone! Bobby, Sam needs your help!”

Bobby, Ellen, and Jo got to John’s apartment quick. He drove them all to the hospital. It wasn’t long before a doctor diagnosed Sam. Dean was praying Sam didn’t have to stay overnight, but he did. They wanted to closely monitor him. Ellen called John, yelled at him.

“How dare you leave those boys alone?!  You have some nerve John Winchester! We had to drive them to the goddamn hospital! We entered your apartment. It was as filthy as a fucking Pigsty! Good luck trying to bring those boys back home! Those doctors called social services. You better get your fucking ass here A-S-A-P!”

John listened to her. He took an airplane home. He was in Washington. When he arrived they immediately told him his boys weren’t coming home with him. Sam only had the flu, but his hygiene was awful. The doctors could tell that he’s been eating junk food and only junk food. One look at Dean and they could tell that the kid barely ate. Social Services ended up in John’s home, they took one look and decided this wasn’t a suitable home for two children. The landlord and explained to them that John was past due on his rent. They immediately put Sam and Dean in foster care. That didn’t last long. Bobby and Ellen took them in as their “foster children”. They adopted them not to long after that.


	2. Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the end quickly. Sorry if it's bad. As you can see it takes me a while to write these chapters. Enjoy

  It took time and a lot of therapy for John to be the least bit trusted with the boys. At first he was only allowed to have visits. They were supervised by either Ellen or Bobby. John was never left alone with the boys. Things were like that for a while until Dean begged Ellen to let him stay over his father’s house. During the weekends. Sam didn’t like his old father, he liked Bobby as his father. Bobby was the daddy. John was just John, but Sam didn’t like being without Dean even more so he begged as well.  Finally, Sam and Dean stayed over their father’s house. Unsupervised. It went well. It went super well for all three of them. John had found a small apartment; this one wasn’t as bad as the last one. He paid his rent on time and he kept it clean. Ellen and Bobby went behind John’s back and checked it out. They made sure their boys weren’t going to be sleeping in a “pigsty” again. John rented a two room apartment He decorated it to Dean’s interests. Little Dean was going through a phase of wanting to join the military. John was proud. Sam was four, he did whatever Dean did. He never went anywhere without Dean, unless they were in school. Sam liked their room. The only mistake John made was getting separate beds. Sam never slept without Dean. Dean protected Sam from the yellow eyes that keep popping up in his dreams. They were a disgusting yellow. The weird part about it was that his nightmares only contained yellow eyes and nothing else. Sam hated to color yellow.

* * *

 

   He only let it slip once. Usually, Sam thinks before he speaks. It was Dean who had no filter on his mouth. Those words started the war between Sam and John Winchester. The war where Dean was stuck in between. He was 10 at the time. Sam was sassy, but that was normal. He was raised by the Singers. There was sass everywhere in that house. As soon as he let those words out he shut his mouth and waited for John’s reaction. Dean had dropped his fork and let it hit the plate. He turned to Sam with wide eyes. Dean was scared for Sam. He’s seen his father angry.

“Momma’s going to let me go over Jess’s house on Tuesday.” As soon as he let those words mindlessly slip out of his mouth he shut the fuck up.

“Excuse me, young man? Repeat what you just said.”

“Ellen is going to let me go over Jess’ house on Tuesday.” He spoke clearly. He was scared shitless. My god was this kid scared, but something about his father made him want look brave, act brave and speak bravely. He wanted to prove to his father he was not scared. Especially of him.

“Repeat it exactly the way I heard it.” John also spoke clearly a little bit louder than usual, but it was still clear. That was a bad sign.

“MOMMA’S going to let me go over Jess’s house on TUESDAY!” Holy fucking shit was all Dean thought.

“That woman is NOT and will EVER be YOUR MOTHER! Mary Winchester is YOUR MOTHER!”

“Yes, Mary Winchester is my mother and I’m sure she would have been the best mother in the world, but she’s not here! Ellen became my mother. You have to face reality dad! Ellen Harvelle-Singer adopted me and became my mother. Ellen fed me, clothed me, loved me, she cared about me and Dean. She has put a roof over my head! those are things moms do! Mary isn’t here. She will always be my mom, but she’s not here.” Of course, John needed time to process this. It took him about a minute to process everything Sam said. He wanted to scream at Sam. God he wanted to hit Sam. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t even face Sam. He was so disgusted with Sam. John didn’t even know that kid anymore. All he wanted to do was protect his kids and by doing that he had to find their mother’s killer. He lost Sam because of him and he won’t lose Dean either.

“You freak! Mary Winchester will always be your mother. I don’t ever want to hear you call that women your mom ever again!” Sam’s world kind of tore a bit. He saw John as his father too. he kept making excuses for the man, but reality hit him. John never loved Sam. John saw Sam as a burden he would have to carry. He saw Sam as the freaky smart kid. He saw Sam as the kid who got his wife killed. At least that’s what Sam thought.

* * *

For the Winchesters, it was their mom. Dean remembers this beautiful woman. She has blond hair with blue eyes and she had this amazing smile. Her voice was amazing. Sam’s only seen pictures of her, but he agrees with Dean. Mary Winchester was the most beautiful woman in the world. It was easy for the Winchesters. They knew what to do; it was a basic human instinct. All they had to do was grieve.

Lucifer and Michael remember their father. He was a man in a suit with a different girl around his arm every time they saw him. Gabriel remembers him as the ugly man. Raphael saw him as the sick man, the man who barely left his bedroom. The twins Castiel and Hannah knew him as the stranger who sometimes wandered their home. Anna knows him as the man in the picture. Mr. Novak was an average looking man. He was a spoiled brat. Everything had to go his way. He was a ladies man; every night it was a new woman. He knew these women were sleeping with him because they all hoped to become Mrs. Novak. They didn’t love him, they loved his money. There were those nights where he got a little bit too drunk and would forget use protection. He didn’t really worry about it until he would end up with a 4 day old baby on his doorstep. It only happened seven times. When the first baby arrived he hired a nanny.

Lucifer and Michael’s nanny was your average woman. She was a laid back, _too_ laid back. Gabriel’s nanny was Mexican-American and she loved to cook, she loved to crack jokes, and she loved to play pranks; she was a sweet woman with a big heart. Raphael’s nanny was a neat woman. She wanted everything to be neat, organized, and clean. She couldn’t stand to see anything messy. The nanny that was assigned to the twins was a very weird nanny. She was always so formal and was always watching documentaries. She’s a very intelligent woman. She was a big believer in doing what’s right and protecting the people you love. Anna’s nanny was all about exercise. She played varsity volleyball in high school. She made sure Anna was a very healthy baby. Every single nanny loved the kids they were assigned to. The kids might have had individual nannies, but they did share. They were one big family. The Novak kids didn’t care if the rest of their peers had “normal” families. This was their family and they were damn proud of it. They never asked about their family. Lucifer engraved it into their heads “Dad doesn’t care about us so we don’t care about dad”. All the Novak kids agreed with Lucifer.

Mr. Novak had full custody of all his children. He fought for their custody. He didn’t care about them. He fought for fun. Anna had the tough mother. She was the only baby who didn’t just show up on his doorstep. She showed up with her mother. Her mother was planning on keeping Anna, but she wanted Anna’s father involved in her life as well. In the end she realized she made a huge mistake. Anna Milton became Anna Novak.

No one really knew much about Mr. Novak. They knew that he was an excellent student and that he gained money when his parents died. He was a smart man, he invested in a little unknown business. That business became a corporation. He became a millionaire.

The way it happened was weird. Michael was 24 at the time. Lucifer was 19, Gabriel was 14, Raphael was nine, the twins were four, and Anna was six months old. He walked into the living room with an envelope in his hand. He handed it to Michael who was doing his homework. He was in his third year of grad school. Lucifer was helping Gabriel with his homework. Raphael was watching T.V. and the twins were coloring in their coloring book with baby Anna. They all looked up; Mr.Novak never left his bedroom anymore.

“Be good, all of you.” It was weird. His voice was raspy and he looked so worn out. He walked over to the door and left. He just left.

 

 

 

 

> _“Michael and Lucifer please read this carefully. I had to leave. Something is wrong with me and I **need** you **both** take over the business. I need you both to watch over the kids, something I could never do. I don’t know how long I'll be long, but I checked myself into a psychiatric hospital where I’ll be treated. I have my will prepared. All of you will get equal amounts. Michael, you are a strong man, a smart man. Lucifer I know you’ll do anything to protect the family and that means so much to me. Adopt the kids. Gabriel, you’re a sweet kid and a little trouble maker too. You’re the type of kid who won’t know what to do with their life after high school. Just do what you love. Raphael, you’re a determined little boy. Don’t let that hurt you. To the twins do good in the world. Anna, I fought hard for you and I’m glad I did._
> 
> _\- With Love,_
> 
> _Your Dad"_

* * *

It was a cold night. Not cold like in the weather. It felt cold, sad, heartless. It wasn’t a fun day. John and Sam had argued three times that day. Dean wasn’t even home to stop them. Sam was starting to have those nightmares again. It was the same thing every time, he hated those yellow eyes. He never mentioned those yellow eyes to his father. He couldn’t even say a simple hi without getting yelled at. Last time he said hi his father almost kicked his ass. The only reason he didn’t was because of Ellen. Ellen would fucking march up to John and Fucking murder him. She doesn’t play games. He learned that the day he yelled at Sam for calling her “momma”.

There were rocks hitting his window. He thought it was Dean sneaking in. He didn’t pay much attention to it. He walked over and opened his window. He just wanted to sleep, but his 16-year-old brain wouldn’t let him. “Dean” climbed in and just stood there.

“What the hell Dean. Go to sleep.” He just stood there.

“Dean?” He walked over to Sam. He was facing the floor. He realized this wasn’t Dean. This man was a lot taller than Dean.

The other man walked over to Sam. He had freaking sunglasses on so Sam couldn’t see the man’s eyes. The mad was wearing a long black trench coat and dirty dress shoes. He lifted a hand to touch Sam, but Sam backed away.

“Who are you?”

“It doesn’t matter who I am. All that matters is that we’re together now.”

“Who-are-you?”

“You don’t remember me? Sam, I am your father.”

“You are not my father. Tell me who you are right now.”

“Sam, I am your father. I tried taking you back, but then your Mary got in the way. So I killed her. I’m here to take you back.”

“You’re the one who killed my mom?”

“Not just your mom, but that blond girl you're always kissing.” The world slowed down at that moment. The man that had killed his mother had just admitted to killing the love of his life. Sure they were both young, but there was no mistake that they loved each other. He was so angry. Why didn’t this man just leave him alone.

“Jess?”

“I didn’t mean to. I went over to ask her to stop kissing you. You’re too young to be kissing her. When I got there she was in nothing, but her bra and underwear. Then I realized It’s been awhile since I’ve had sex. So I started to undress and I started to have sex. I was hoping she wouldn’t wake up, but she did and she started to scream and I covered her mouth. After a while, she stopped struggling. At first I thought she stopped because she was starting to enjoy herself, but I soon realized that I had accidently suffocated her. I panicked so I set her on fire too. Just like Mary.”

What do you do with that kind of information? What would you do if that man that killed your mother came back 16 years later to kidnap you, but before he does all that he rapes the love of your life and kills her. What the fuck would you do? Sam cries. That’s the only thing Sam knows what to do at this point. This is the man that ruined his father. This was the man that killed the beautiful Mary Winchester. This was the man that had just raped and killed Jessica Moore! He started to cry as soon as he heard “I didn’t mean to.” Sam was fucking destroyed.

“Who the hell are you?! What the fuck do YOU WANT WITH ME?! LEAVE ME ALONE?!”

“Don’t yell at me Anna! I fought hard for you! Show me some respect! I escaped that hospital for you!”

“WHO ARE YOU?!”

John woke up to Sam screaming. He was going to go back to sleep when heard another voice screaming. He shot up. He didn’t recognize the other voice. Sam started screaming again and that was it. John started running to Sam’s room. He expected to see Sam, Dean and maybe a friend Sam snuck in or something. He didn’t expect to see a man in a black trench coat. He didn’t expect to see Sam crying and staring at the man’s face in nothing but pure horror. He took a step forward and accidentally stepped on sunglasses. They both turned to face him. _No fucking way._ The man had yellow eyes. There is no doubt in John’s mind that this was the man that killed his Mary.

“Don’t move.”

“Fuck you. Who the fuck you to tell me what to do?”

“Azazel Novak” John was going to take another step, but Azazel pulled out his gun and pointed it at John.

“Don’t move.” he repeated.

“You killed my wife! You killed the love of my life! You tried to kidnap my son! Because of you, my sons were taken away from me!”

“Sam is my son!”

“Sam is my flesh and blood you son of a bitch!”

“She’s mine! I fought hard for her in court! I killed your wife and I killed her girlfriend! I will not hesitate to kill You! Anna is MINE!”

John had enough. This guy was crazy. John jumped the man. They started fighting. Sam was quick to react. He went to John’s room and grabbed the phone by his bed. He really wanted to call Dean first, but he was smarter than that. He needed to call the police. Yellow eyes had a gun. He dialed 911.

“911 what’s your emergency.”

“Some guy came into my room and I think he tried to kidnap me. He pulled out a gun and now he’s fighting with my dad.  I’m on 132 Den avenue.” He hung up. That’s when he was going to call Dean. He saw the keys to his dad’s truck. Sam being smart pressed the alarm button. He knew he needed to attract attention. He dialed Dean’s number.

Dean was a ladies man. Dean wasn't home that night and the guilt kills him every time he thinks about it. He was too busy banging a virgin. He should have been there. For Sam, for their dad.

“Dean! It’s him. It’s yellow eyes, he’s here and he’s fighting Dad! Come home quick! Call Mom and Pop!” He put his clothes on as quick as possible and he got into the Impala. As soon as Sam hung up he heard it. **BOOM!** It was loud and it hurt his ears. He froze, he just stood there. He didn’t want to go check who got shot. He knew there was a 50% chance it was his father and he didn’t want to see. He didn’t even realize that he was crying. That’s when yellow eyes walked in and Sam started to fucking sob. He couldn’t move he just stood there sobbing because he knew his Dad was dead in the other room.

 


	3. November Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst on the Winchester side.  
> Please comment on what you think and if you guys think I should change some things. I WANT YOUR CRITICISM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a female detective 'cuz why not it's my story.

_“Oh baby, baby Oh baby... How was I supposed to know?_ Oh, _pretty baby.”_

     He’s moving to the rhythm of the song. He’s enjoying himself. It’s been awhile since he’s had so much energy. It’s hard being 30 and running 20 bakeries. He’s grateful he’s successful. He’s glad that one bakery turned into a company of 20 bakeries, but these days he feels like he’s 50, not 30.

“Gabriel. Turn that foolish music off.”

“Baby sister it’s not foolish music. It’s fun music!”

“For the last time please stop calling me baby sister I’m 25 years old. My name is Raziel.”

“Whatever. Why are you bothering me? Is the food ready?”

“No, I just wanted to talk”

“What’s up?”

    “I already thanked everyone else today. I did it individually too. I wanted to thank you for being so supportive of me. I wanted to thank you for being there when I was trying to find myself when I was struggling with my gender identity. I wanted to thank you for being patient with me and not rushing me to “pick” a gender. I'm happy that you accepted me as Raziel and didn't ask me to go back to being Raphael. I know you and me don’t really talk to each other about feelings and crap like that, but I wanted to thank you for being an amazing brother.” she paused “Goddamn it I said I wouldn’t cry again.”

    “Baby sister you are very rarely this sweet. You don’t need to thank me. WE are family. WE stick together no matter what. We were going to accept you no matter what gender you are. We were just happy to see you happy, to see you finally be yourself.” Gabriel hugged the shit out of her. He was grateful for his family even if the asshole that created them left.

***

    Sunday dinner was a blast. Everyone had fun. The Garrisons caught up with each other. Lucifer had told them that he and Michael had decided to expand their business in Sioux Falls; everyone congratulated them. Raziel also announced that she and her boyfriend have been approved for adoption; everyone was so psyched. Gabriel had told them that he might turn his company into a corporation; they all wished him luck. Sunday dinner was a tradition for them. Lucifer had started it when they officially became Garrison kids and not Novak, they all agreed on the name and they all loved it. They all hated the Novak name. They never wanted to be known as the Novak kids. They were embarrassed to even leave the house. It disgusted them to have the same last name as their father, the man that had murdered a woman and tried to kidnap a baby. They weren’t raised by their father. They were raised by beautiful women; their nannies. Those women put up with them, they were the ones who chased the monsters away, they were the ones who showed up for school events, they were the ones they called mom.

    They were all relaxing in the Living room when they heard the doorbell ring.

“Hanna Would you be a doll and get that please.”

“Of course.” She got up and went to see who was at the door. She was a bit surprised to see two detectives there.

“I am detective Hendrickson and this is my partner detective Susan and we’re here to speak to the sons and daughters of Azael Novak.”

“We don’t want to hear anything about that man.”

“Are you one of his daughters?”

“Hanna, who’s at the door?” Lucifer asked while he walked to the door

“Just two detectives who want to tell us something about Mr. Azazel Novak.” There was a pause.

“Let them in.”

“But Lucife-”

“We already told them that we don’t want to know anything about Azazel unless it’s important. If there here this must be important.” She turned to the detectives moved aside and motioned them to come in. Hanna wanted to know nothing about their father. He was a dead man to her. All three of them walked into the living room.

   Everyone stared at the two detectives that walked in. They all knew this was about their father. No one wanted to know anything about that man. They didn’t really hate the man they just wanted nothing to do with him. The only person who truly hated him was Raziel. She despised the man that abandoned them all. He calls himself a father. A father doesn't hire nannies to be the parent. A father hires them for babysitting. “I’m detective Hendrickson and this is my partner detective Susan and we’re here to give you news on your father,” he introduced.

“He’s not our father. He’s just the man that gave us money.” Lucifer explained.

“Very well. Azazel tried to kidnap that kid he tried to kidnap 16 years ago. He killed the victim's mother 6 months after he was born. He then killed the victim’s father and girlfriend 16 years later. He also tried to kidnap him again.”

* * *

    Sam’s never been to a funeral before; Dean has. He’s been to his mother's funeral before. The only difference between his father’s funeral and his mother’s funeral was that he knew his father more than he knew his mother. Bobby and Ellen organized the funeral for John and both the Winchester boys were nothing but grateful. After John’s death, Sam saw a therapist every week and he slept in Dean’s room every night. Sam couldn’t sleep at night. The fact that his mother’s killer tried to kidnap him and killed his father all in the same night. It sent chills down to the very last nerve in his body. The cops came right after John was shot. When Azazel heard the sirens he knew there was no convincing Sam of leaving with him. He left and Sam didn’t notice him leaving.

    The cops asked him a bunch of questions and the only thing Sam could do was cry. He tried to answer the questions as best as he could. He eventually was able to answer all the questions. Dean came right after the cops did (That’s because he broke every speeding law there was, that night.). He went straight for Sammy. They met halfway and Sam just sobbed into Dean’s shoulder and when they brought his dad's body out Dean sobbed too.

* * *

    It was all kind of unreal. His mother died and from what Dean has told him his father went a bit crazy right after she died. He got sick and because of that he was adopted by Ellen and Bobby. He had a sister. It wasn’t just Sam and Dean. It was Sam, Dean, and Jo. They did everything together. They helped each other through everything and he was nothing but thankful for them. Sam and Jo were there when Dean brought home his first girlfriend. They were also there when he brought home his first boyfriend. They were supportive when he came out as bisexual. Everyone was, not just Sam and Jo, but so was Ellen and Bobby. Everyone was there when Sam came out as Polysexual. Bobby and Ellen both didn’t know this was a thing and they both didn’t understand what it meant, but they were there for Sam. They were willing to learn. To Sam, this was the best. His family is the best. He was happy and he didn’t think it could get any better than this; neither did Dean. Both boys were wrong. Oh, boy were they dead wrong!

* * *

*** 4 Years Later***

“Hey, Sam whatcha’ doin’?”

“Making popcorn.”

“Oh, I want some.” Her mouth twitched a little at the sound of the popcorn popping in the microwave.

“No, make your own.”

“Are you going to stay in and watch a movie?”

“Yeah.”

“What kind of movie?”

“A scary movie.” She snorted. He looked at her slightly offended. He knew what she was thinking. _Sam watching a scary movie. This is the best joke of 2015! This guy couldn’t even take a haunted house._

“Why?”

“ ‘Cuz Halloween is right around the corner.”

“You are such a loser.”

“What? Why?”

“Listen, I love you and all, but I think you need to go out more.”

“Jo, I know what you’re trying to do, but it’s not gonna work. I’m not going out.” Last time that happened Dean had blackmailed him into cleaning his room. That was the last time Sam drank tequila.

“Sam it’s 9 o’clock on a Saturday and you’re going to watch a movie that most likely will scare the shit out of you. You probably won’t even finish it. Let’s not be losers tonight and actually go out into the abyss of the world.”

“Why are you always trying to make me do things I don’t want to do?”

“Stop being a bitch. Let’s go out. Let’s party!”

“Last time I did that I did that I wore a bra, had sex with a girl who was in a relationship that I did not know of and got into a fight with said girls boyfriend. Dean blackmailed me! I’d rather stay in tonight.”

“Fine, If you don’t wanna party you don’t have to, but there’s a party that I really want to go to and since Dean’s out of town and our parents don’t wanna drive me you Samual Winchester-Singer are my only option.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Jo I’m not your chauffeur.”

“Sam there’s this boy I really like a lot. He invited me to this party. I would look really lame if I showed up alone.”

“No.”

“Fine! I’ll go all by myself, but I’m drinking so if something happens to me it’s on you.”

“You are the worst little sister ever.”

“Does that mean you’re gonna take me?”

“If you don’t get ready in an hour I won’t take you.”

“THANK YOU SAM!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice in the comments. Questions and concerns feel free to contact me.


End file.
